War Machine Armor Mark VII/Iron Patriot Mark II
The Mark VII is James Rhodes' seventh War Machine suit (allegedly). It was built sometime in between the events of the ambush on Thanos on the planet Titan II or "The Garden" and the event known as the Time Heist. Design Bulkiest of all War Machine armors and second armor to sport Iron Patriot color scheme (with only absence of the star on the Chestplate), it is designed as an upgrade to the original Iron Patriot armor, centered around triangle-like Arc reactor generating high amount of power. Additionally the suit features two micro-RTs on the chest providing additional power and faster power distribution. Designed for Ultra-Heavy combat the armor features heaviest armor plating, multiple, bigger and more efficient Micro-RTs as well as more conventional and effective weapon systems of all War Machine armors. Giving Iron Patriot Mark II Mech-like looks. The suit features Air Force Mark on right shoulder with so-called Tail Code on left shoulder, right thigh has X-400L painted (Might need correction on the last two numbers), most likely having a mark of a prototype (at least usually). Armor Features Armor The armor is composed of high-density Gold-Titanium alloy allowing the suit to take more damage, it is unknown at this time if the armor is capable of self-repair. Collapsible helmet As with all New generation of War Machine armors (Starting with Mark IV) The suit features a collapsible helmet. Armor Capabilities Super Strength: Due bigger and enhanced power source, as well as upgraded exoskeleton systems over previous suits the armor is capable of enhancing user's strength to extreme levels. Durability: High-density Gold-Titanium alloy as well as high-power of Arc reactor allows War Machine Mark VII to take damage that could destroy older War Machine's armors. Crippled walking support: Built in support systems to assist Rhodes while walking. Even when Rhodes' Medical Exoskeleton is damaged/destroyed. Extreme Flight: Despite the armor's bulky appearence the suit is capable of flying at hyper-sonic speeds with high maneuverability, due enhanced Repulsor thrusters and flight stabilizers. Weapons Repulsors: Standard since War Machine Mark I, Advanced, higher power version of Repulsors featured in the armor allow for faster, more stable flight for the heavier suit. Unibeam: Most powerful version of unibeam of all War Machine armors gives the suit unparalleled firepower as well as allowing firing either as a plasma or energy blast. Twin Drum-mag Fed Auto-Railguns: Two Twin barreled Auto-Railguns with auto-targeting feature. Wrist-Mounted Weapon Arrays: Brand new weapons array featuring Micro-cannon (inner side), short-barrel version of Auto-Railgun (outer side), Micro-Launchers (upper, lower sides), stored in each wrist. Micro-Missiles: Micro-Missile arrays stored in Each of armor's shoulders. The suit's size allows bigger arrays which enhance each of missile's explosive payload. Micro-Mortar: Back mounted Micro-Missile based mortar array, a upgraded, larger model than one used by War Machine Mark IV. Gallery Rescue-Rhodey-passby.jpg|Fly-by of Rescue and Iron Patriot Hulk-Rhodey-Rocket-Antman-shot.jpg|Iron Patriot with Hulk, Ant-Man and Rocket PD1563764844t0G.jpg|Fully profile Iron Patriot Armor with Back weapons pack deployed PD1563764848nAb.jpg|Iron Patriot with Fully weapons array deployed Patriot2chestplateremoved.jpg|Up-close view with the chest plate removed patriot2fullback.jpg|Iron Patriot back view patriot2fullfront.jpg|Front view Category:Gallery Category:Images